


things that roark calls his partner

by holdhoIyghost



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: needed to make myself a list, so i'm making it for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: literally just a list of things that roark would call his partnermaking this for me mostly but if yall wanna use some go ahead





	things that roark calls his partner

casual relationship stuff  
> anything to do with gems that has "my" in front of it (my pearl/my diamond/etc)  
> cupcake  
> baby  
> general cutesy pet names like that ^ (including but not limited to: teddy bear, sweetie, honey)

seriousish relationship stuff  
> my sunrise  
> my night sky

hella committed relationship stuff  
> my love/my heart  
> light of my life  
> my reason 

he'll add "my" in front of anything he can, especially when the relationship gets more serious


End file.
